


Codzienność

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szczęśliwe życie prowadzi do szczęśliwej starości. Wiele lat pisania zróżnicowanej histori. Wiele przeżytych przygód, wielu poznanych ludzi. Harry Potter miał trudny początek, czy mimo to czeka go szczęśliwy koniec?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codzienność

_"Z pojedynczymi dniami jest tak, jak z poszczególnymi etapami życia: żaden nie wydaje się być wystarczająco dobry, żaden nie jest całkiem tak piękny i nawet jeśli nie doszukasz się w nim klęski, to na pewno wytkniesz mu jego niedoskonałości. Ale gdy pojedyncze dni zbierzesz wszystkie razem, otrzymasz sumę radości i życia."_

  
_[Fryderyk Holderlin]_

  
  
Harry Potter był i czuł się już starym człowiekiem. Był w wieku, którego dożywa naprawdę mało ludzi. Obserwował, jak jego przyjaciele odchodzą jeden po drugim, pochował swojego wieloletniego partnera i chociaż czuł, że osiągnął już w życiu wszystko, śmierć nie chciała nadejść. Nie pragnął jej też na tyle desperacko, by samodzielnie starać się ją przyspieszyć. Nie. Czuł jedynie, że jego życie właśnie zatoczyło koło. Od nikomu nieznanego chłopca, prześladowanego przez rodzinę, poprzez Wybrańca ratującego świat czarodziei przed złem, po normalnego obywatela magicznego świata posiadającego pracę, rodzinę i przyjaciół. I najbardziej cenił sobie właśnie tą trzecią jego część. Normalność.  
W tej chwili, mając tyle lat ile miał, mógł w końcu pozwolić sobie na chwilę zadumy, podsumowanie tego, kim był na przestrzeni tych lat. Pozostawił po sobie kogoś ważnego, cennego i wyjątkowego. Drugą taką osobę niestety stracił i chociaż minęło już prawie pięć lat od tamtego dnia, wciąż czuł zimno, które go wtedy przenikało, krople deszczu, które zastępowały łzy, których nie uronił do teraz. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. W myślach słyszał, jak Draco nazywa go jego sentymentalnym głupkiem. Tak, był wariatem. Oszalał z miłości i jego gryfońskie serce nawet nie miało na tyle przyzwoitości by się tego wstydzić.  
Sękatą dłonią otworzył mały album, który miał zabrać go w małą podróż w przeszłość.

  
***

 _Czerwona koszula odcinała się na zielonej narzucie łóżka, a jeszcze bardziej charakterystyczna była mlecznobiała, delikatna skóra, którą Harry czuł pod palcami. Wodził opuszkami po biodrze swojego kochanka i partnera, wydobywając z jego ust cichy pomruk. W powietrzu wciąż jeszcze unosiła się nuta zapachu, który towarzyszył zwykle ich namiętnym zbliżeniom. Dziesięć lat. Harry nie wiedział czy to dużo, czy może  jest to zaledwie ułamek chwili w całokształcie ich życia, mógł jedynie powiedzieć, że nigdy nie pożałował kroku, który doprowadził ich obu aż tutaj. Jak każda para mieli swoje wzloty i upadki, wielkie kłótnie i jeszcze większe etapy godzenia się i mężczyzna czasami nie wiedział, które z nich były ciekawsze. Zwady oczyszczały, pozwalały powiedzieć to czego racjonalny umysł nigdy by nie ujął w słowa. Raniły , ale jeśli po nich następowała chwila taka jak ta, były tego warte. Podniósł się i rozsunął zasłony wpuszczając do sypialni jasne snopy światła, otworzył okno i wyjrzał przez nie. Skąpane w porannych promieniach słońca podwórko tętniło zwyczajnym, mocnym i stabilnym rytmem, który utwierdzał Harry'ego w przekonaniu, że to co działo się przez minione lata było prawdą._  
_\- Idziesz po rogaliki, prawda? - mruknął Draco, przewracając się na drugi bok i obserwując lekko wypięte pośladki swojego partnera._  
_\- A dlaczego to ty ten raz nie możesz iść? - zapytał mężczyzna, odwracając się i przeczesując włosy dłonią. Roześmiał się na pokazowe skrzywienie blondyna._  
_\- Nie rób tak, wyglądasz jak czupiradło – jęknął._  
_\- Nie zmieniaj tematu Draco. W nocy wręcz domagałeś się, by być górą a teraz co, już wolisz by to tobie przynosili śniadanko do łóżeczka?_  
_Leżący na łóżku mężczyzna wydął usta i uniósł obrażony głowę, którą dla podkreślenia swojego zdegustowania takimi sugestiami odwrócił od swojego kochanka. Harry pokręcił z politowaniem głową i zbliżył się do niego. Pochylił i cmoknął go we włosy._  
_\- Ja pójdę po rogaliki, ale ty robisz śniadanie - zaśmiał się, zadowolony ze swojego genialnego planu. Mógł sobie wyobrazić zapach kawy, czarnej, mocnej i aromatycznej. Nikt inny takiej nie robił, bo nawet Hermiona, chociaż dostała przepis,  nie potrafiła jej powielić. Ron śmiał się, że to wyobrażenie Harry'ego o tym kto ją robi, a nie sama kawa były tego powodem i mężczyzna czasami przyznawał mu w duszy rację, ale tylko w duszy. Powiedzenie o tym głośno, połechtałoby za bardzo i tak już wybujałe ego jego Ślizgona. Harry wyszedł i kiedy wrócił z pachnącym pieczywem, dom rzeczywiście wypełniał aromat kawy. Aromat udanego poranka._

  
  
***

  
Harry zerknął na kubek, stojący przed nim na stoliku. Od śmierci Draco nie wypił kawy. Żadna nie smakowała już tak samo i chociaż mógł sobie powtarzać, że wrażenie to jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni, po prostu jego mózg połączył jego partnera i kawę w jednym, nierozłącznym równaniu. Chcąc nie chcąc zamienił ją na mocną, według przyjaciół szatańsko mocną i niezdrową w jego wieku, herbatę. Zbywał ich zawsze machnięciem ręki, twierdząc, że teraz, nie musi już pilnować tego co będzie mu szkodzić, a co nie. W myśl tej zasady wciąż żył, podczas gdy tylu ludzi, których znał, zdążyło już umrzeć. Z bardzo wielu powodów. Czasami dopiero po latach zauważali, odkrywali, że wojna nie przeszła bez echa i nadal zbierała żniwo, chociaż dawno się skończyła. Inni ginęli przez choroby, zostali zabijani przez nowo powstałe organizacje, pragnące wskrzesić pamięć Voldemorta. Nie ważne jaka, każda śmierć bliskiej Harry'emu osoby bolała, a im bliższa mu była, tym ból ten był trudniejszy do zniesienia, ale za każdym razem odnajdował w sobie siłę by podnieść się ponownie, bo zawsze byli jeszcze jacyś przyjaciele dla których warto było i którzy mogą go jeszcze potrzebować. "Nie patrz na innych, spójrz czasem na siebie" mawiał Draco, ale właśnie tym co napędzało Harry'ego byli inni ludzie wokół niego. Nie on. Nigdy nie on sam.

  
***

  
_Draco od zawsze był niższy a Harry wyższy, a mieszkanie, które wynajęli było projektowane raczej dla tych drugich, co niezmiernie irytowała Draco. Nieważne do jakiej szafki w kuchni próbował się dostać zawsze musiał albo wspinać się na palce albo wręcz transmutować coś w podwyższenie. Dlatego też każdy plan sprawienia jego partnerowi przyjemności kulinarnych okraszony był niezliczoną ilością epitetów i Potter, bo tak właśnie w takich momentach Draco zwykł go nazywać, mógł się jedynie cieszyć, że nie było go wtedy w pobliżu._  
_Harry jeśli wracał z pracy, a czasami zdarzały mu się sprawy wymagające spędzania kilku nocy w biurze, lub akcje w terenie, wracał głodny. Nigdy nie miał czasu lub zwyczajnie przedkładał coś ponad głód i przez cały dzień funkcjonował jedynie na zjedzonym śniadaniu i kilku kubkach kawy, której nigdy jednak nie nazywał kawą czy  też tym co zdążyła wmusić w niego Hermiona wpadająca czasami do Ministerstwa i dokarmiająca tam swojego małżonka. Był to temat powszechnych żartów, powodujący, że uszy biednego Weasleya zaczynały kolorem przypominać jego płomiennorude, krótko ścięte włosy._  
_Tego akurat dnia Harry wrócił do domu, ale ten wydawał mu się jakoś wyjątkowo cichy. Zawołał Draco, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi i powędrował w głąb korytarza. Od salonu, poprzez swój gabinet, w końcu dotarł do kuchni. Kuchni, która wyglądała jak pole walki. Jak Hogwart po spotkaniu z Voldemortem. Magia wciąż jeszcze wydawała się iskrzyć w powietrzu. W środku całego tego bałaganu siedział oddychający ciężko Draco. Harry podszedł do niego. Pod butami chrzęściło mu potłuczone szkło._  
_\- Co zrobiły ci nasze biedne sprzęty, że doprowadziłeś je do takiego stanu? - zapytał rozbawiony, jednocześnie uważnie skanując postać swojego partnera, czy aby nie odniósł bitewnych ran._  
_\- Nie chciały współpracować - warknął Draco, w którego szarych oczach wciąż jeszcze tlił się ognik destrukcji. Harry roześmiał się. Pociągnął go za rękę i kiedy ten wstał, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował._  
_\- Posprzątasz to, a potem zabiorę cię do Londynu na kolację - powiedział._  
_\- I wino - dodał Draco._  
_Harry uśmiechnął się. Sprzęt może i był już nie do uratowania, ale konflikt na linii Draco - sprzęt kuchenny właśnie stał się preludium do fantastycznego wieczoru. Harry zanotował w głowie, że kuchni pewnego dnia trzeba odwdzięczyć się remontem. I być może obniżeniem wszystkich szafek. Tak odrobinę._

  
  
***

  
  
Harry przewrócił kilka kartek albumu. Obrazy poruszały się i uśmiechały do niego. Zatrzymywały i zamrażały wspomnienia. Przeważnie te dobre. Byłoby kłamstwem powiedzieć, że całe ich życie stanowiła usiana płatami róż prosta droga. Oczywiście, że natrafiali na zakręty, czy ranili się boleśnie w bardziej lub też mniej świadomy sposób. Harry musiał przyznać, że po tylu latach nawet jego gryfońskie serce przesiąknęło  ślizgońskim sarkazmem Draco i odwrotnie. Kiedy już się kłócili, były to sprzeczki intensywne, naładowane nie tylko złymi emocjami i raniącymi słowami. Ich magia kłóciła się razem z nimi. Była jak nieokiełznany żywioł, niejednokrotnie zbierający swoje żniwo w postaci potłuczonych szklanek, kubków czy luster. I chociaż obaj starali się kontrolować, to czasami było ponad ich możliwości. Harry'emu czasami po śmierci Draco brakowało nie tylko tych wspólnych poranków w łóżku, milczących wieczorów, kiedy choć każdy z nich skupiony był na własnej pracy, obaj czuli swoją obecność i cieszyli się nią. Tak, to było cenne, ale kłótnia, każda jedna, nieważne jak ostra, zawsze kończyła się gorącym seksem. To był ich sposób na przeproszenie, bo obaj nie radzili sobie z tak ważnymi słowami. Nigdy nie powiedzieli sobie „kocham”. Nie musieli. Wiedzieli to bez słów.

  
***

  
  
_W życiu Harry'ego zapanował chaos. Miał on niecałe 56 centymetrów i ważył około 3,0 kilograma.  Miał blond włoski, szare oczka i bardzo mocne płuca. Potter dopiero teraz odkrył, że bycie aurorem to pestka. Resztki grasujących po magicznym Londynie śmierciożerców, szaleni czarodzieje i ich eksperymenty, czy rozboje z użyciem magii to naprawdę żadne wyzwanie. Okazała się nim opieka nad niemowlakiem. Tak pozornie prosta i oczywista. Jedzenie, przewijanie, kąpanie, uspokajanie. Niekończąca się spirala obowiązków i przeszywający strach kiedy patrzyło się, jak dziecko walczy z chorobą, a on jest bezsilny wobec tej sytuacji. Chociaż jest wielkim czarodziejem i pokonał Voldemorta teraz pozostaje mu jedynie mieć nadzieję, że inni wiedzą lepiej od niego co robić, i to obezwładniające uczucie ulgi, kiedy znowu może go wziąć na ręce i przytulić policzek do miękkiego puszku na jego głowie. Odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy z oczu jego partnera znika ten bezbrzeżny strach. Do dziś pamiętał jak to się zaczęło._  
_\- Draco, jesteśmy mężczyznami, nie możemy mieć dziecka - zauważył trzeźwo znad porannego wydania „Proroka”, którego czytał zawsze przy kawie przed wyjściem do pracy._  
_\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie jestem idiotą - zauważył Draco przewracając oczami. - Ale jestem Malfoyem. Ostatnim z linii swojej rodziny. Czystokrwistym, rozumiesz?_  
_Harry przewrócił oczami, ale kiwnął głową. Rozumiał, chociaż nigdy nie przywiązywał zbytniej uwagi do koloru swojej krwi._  
_\- Jak więc zamierzasz mieć dziecko, skoro związałeś się z mężczyzną? - zapytał, zamykając gazetę i odkładając ją na bok._  
_\- Wynajmiemy kobietę, która je dla nas urodzi - wyjaśnił. Jego szare oczy błyszczały lekko. Obawiał się tej rozmowy i  reakcji Harry'ego, ale za dobrą monetę wziął fakt, że w ogóle chciał na ten temat rozmawiać._  
_\- Nie wiem Draco, nie jestem co do tego pomysłu przekonany – westchnął, sięgając po kawę. - Po pierwsze to zmieni całe nasze życie, zmieni nas. Tak, obawiam się tego, że dziecko wyprze mnie z twojego serca bardziej niż teraz podejrzewasz. Owszem, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to samolubne, ale wolę już na wstępie podzielić się z tobą wszystkimi wątpliwościami. Po drugie, samo znalezienie właściwej kobiety będzie bardzo trudne._  
_Draco zacisnął pięści, chociaż Harry nie mógł tego zobaczyć, bo trzymał je pod stołem. Wyczytał to za to z jego oczu. Kiedyś Malfoy mógł łatwiej ukrywać przed nim emocje, ale po tylu latach, z dnia na dzień stawało się to praktycznie niemożliwym. Westchnął i odepchnął na chwilę swoje wątpliwości._  
_\- Dobrze, spróbujmy, skoro to dla ciebie takie ważne._

  
  
****

  
  
Ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy starszego człowieka, kiedy ze zdjęcia uśmiechała się do niego niewinna twarzyczka małego Scorpa z wielką żółtą łopatką i czerwonym wiaderkiem. W tej chwili jego syn był już dorosłym mężczyzną, miał własną rodzinę i własne życie, ale Harry nadal kochał go tak samo mocno, chociaż nie był krwią z jego krwi. Był krwią Draco, ale to wystarczało, by Harry oszalał na jego punkcie. Zresztą nie mogło być inaczej. Był idealny. Niezależnie od wszystkiego. Wiedział, że miał cholerne szczęście, bo nie wszystkim się udaje, nie wszyscy są w stanie przetrwać tak poważne zmiany, przeorganizowanie nie tylko czasu, miejsca, ale i emocji w związku. Oni przetrwali. Stali się wręcz silniejsi. Kochali się bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe.

  
  
***

  
_Harry obserwował z niedoważaniem jak jego partner i przyjaciel do spółki budowali zamek z piasku z trzyletnim Scorpiusem. Draco i Ron na przemian albo współpracowali albo przegadywali się, który z nich lepiej wie, jak zbudować idealny zamek. Przeważnie udawało im się dojść do tego poziomu, w którym Scorp  postanawiał po prostu rzucać się na piaskową budowlę, niszcząc całą ich pracę i radośnie ciągnąć ich z za sobą._  
_\- Nie wierzę - powiedział rozbawiony, spoglądając na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Patrzę i nie wierzę. Mój idealny Draco cały w piasku. Tylko nasz syn potrafi tak bardzo go zmieniać._  
_Hermiona roześmiała się cicho._  
_\- Tak, w książkach piszą, że ojcowie bardzo ewoluują przy dzieciach – powiedziała, kładąc rękę na brzuchu. Harry przewrócił z politowaniem oczami._  
_\- Książki nie powiedzą ci wszystkiego, Miona. Każdy z nas musiał się wiele nauczyć, kiedy młody pojawił się na świecie. Wierz mi, Draco do teraz ma awersję do pieluszek, mimo iż kocha Scorpa do szaleństwa - powiedział._  
_\- Tak, pewnie masz rację. Ron się boi - westchnęła. - A mnie to martwi._  
_\- Niepotrzebnie - zapewnił. - Strach jest normalną reakcją. I zdrową. A jeśli będzie się bał za bardzo, przyślij go do nas, przeszkolimy go._  
_Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ciepło, a Harry słysząc wołanie spojrzał w stronę syna i partnera. Pomachał im i podniósł się. Jego miejsce na leżaku zajął Ron i pocałował swoją żonę ciepło w policzek._  
_\- Woda! - zarządził Scorp tak głośno, że usłyszała go chyba cała plaża._  
_Harry i Draco pokręcili głowami. Każdy z nich wziął chłopca za rączkę i razem ruszyli w stronę morza. Towarzyszył im radosny śmiech dziecka. Ich dziecka._

  
  
***

  
Harry zamknął oczy. Uścisk na trzymanym w ręce zdjęciu zelżał i powoli wysunęło się ono opadając na podłogę. Starszy mężczyzna zamknął oczy. Jego serce zwalniało powoli, uderzenie po uderzeniu prowadząc jego egzystencję do końca. Umierał z uśmiechem na ustach, z poczuciem dobrze wykorzystanego czasu, jaki otrzymał. Przeżył przygody, dorósł, założył rodzinę, kochał tak, jak tylko potrafił. Całym sercem. Nie było nic więcej, co jeszcze mogłoby na niego czekać.  
Kiedy wieczorem Scorp, jak codziennie wyszedł z kominka, by odwiedzić ojca, zastał staruszka w fotelu. Spokojna pomarszczona twarz wyglądała jakby mężczyzna spał, ale młody Malfoy wiedział, że tak nie jest. Jego ojciec odszedł. Czuł smutek. Kiedy zamykał leżący na kolanach staruszka album z poruszającymi się, radosnymi zdjęciami nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Byli szczęśliwi za życia, a teraz, kiedy znowu byli razem, mogli być tylko szczęśliwsi.


End file.
